Automotive seat assemblies are built up to a complete and finished sub-assembly and then shipped to a vehicle assembly facility for mounting within the vehicle. It is frequently desirable to fabricate various seat configurations whereby like models of vehicles have different seat configurations. In order to efficiently accomplish this objective, seat components are combined in various combinations. For example, different seat back configurations may be mounted on like seat bottoms. This results in a need for simple connections between the seat components for easy and rapid assembly of the seat components.